Computing systems used by organizations typically incorporate numerous services to perform various useful services, such as e-mail messaging services, word processing services, and/or computer aided design (CAD) services. To enhance performance and maintainability, services of computing systems may be configured to operate in a client/server model in which their execution is shared between a server and a client. Services of distributed computing systems may incorporate various levels of security to protect the organization's information from illicit use. Due to the relatively disparate nature of these services, security is often applied individually through each service.